Siempre
by Mhialove02
Summary: Naruto y Hinata ascendieron de la luna y se escaparon para conocerse mejor al menos eso crean por que terminaron en otras cosas , ese es un reto del mes de enero espero que les guste jajajj viva el NaruHina gracias a la pagina del munado de fanfiction del NaruHina


**SIEMPRE**

Hola como estas espero que bien ohh hace tiempo que no público ninguno de mis fics , pero muy pronto publicare más agradezco a esta dell mundo de naruhina es una pagina del Facebook es el reto del mes de enero espero que los disfruten hasta luego

Advertencia: Romance , amor y lemon ...ARIGATOO

Naruto y Hinata descendieron del cielo nocturno lunar, después de la ardua misión de salvar a las hermanas hyuga de Tomeri otsutsuki, Naruto sentido que su corazón rebosaba de alegría, al fin entendió las cosas sobre el amor.

-¡Hinata! ¡Aterrorizaremos en cualquier momento ¡ así que sujétate? - le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro, Hinata tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que se le había visto - ¡Entiendes!

-Si...- fue abrazándolo aún más, Naruto acorruco delicadamente de a su novia en su pecho, antes de caer en una gran laguna - mojándose a todo, Naruto la cargo fuera del agua - ¡Lo siento! pero era la mejor opción para ¿que no te lastimes? - Hinata bajo de los brazos del rubio y comenzó a exprimir su traje de novia negro, mientras tanto Naruto exploraba donde podrían secarse entonces voleo para ver la gran cascada

En eso vio una cascada muy cerca en donde estaban, Naruto quería proteger a Hinata de una eventual y agotador resfrió decido investigar la cascada ya que se oía que estaba hueco en su interior así que entro y encontró como una caverna junto con una hoguera echa de piedras y con maderos quedamos más una gran manta roja al costado.

-¡Este es un buen lugar para refugiarnos ¡- comento Naruto con una gran sonrisa, pero no se dio cuenta que su novia entro.

-¡Parece! ¿Que alguien se instaló aquí? ¿No es así? – Dijo una voz muy melodiosa detrás de su espalda.

-¡Ah….!- grito el rubio saltado al techo de la cueva, parándose de cabeza y temblando de susto en vez del frio – Hi…..Hinata – dijo en rubio muy temeroso por el gran susto.

-¡Lo siento! Si te asuste – comento la ojiperla muy apenada por asustar a su novio

-¡No importa! - dijo el rubio bajando del techo

-¿Aquí hay una manta? - dijo Hinata cogiendo la manta en sus manos - ¡Es muy grande!

-¡Bueno tenemos!, ¿sécate prenderé la fogata? - ordeno el rubio recolectando los maderos que estaban esparcido en la cueva - ¡Ahora te nos secaremos!

-Hai - dijo el rubio muy sonrojado mientras se sacaba ese traje negro - poco a poco y cubriendo su cuerpo con la manta, vio cómo su novio prendía poco a poco la fogata, por su parte Naruto sintió de que esa poca leña que encontró no era lo suficiente para poder calentarse así que salió detrás de la cascada para traer un tronco no muy grande que vio antes de ingresar a la cascada.

Hinata vio cómo su novio sin decir nada, salió de la cueva , con mucho ánimo trato de encender un poca más ese fogata que predio el rubio mirada las brasas que salpicaban recordando lo que le dijo Naruto en la luna.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Hinata, ¿recuerdas cuando en la escuela nos preguntaron con quién pasaríamos nuestros último días en la Tierra?Yo no pude escribir el nombre de nadie. No conocía a mis padres y no tenía ningún amigo. Pero ahora, sé exactamente a quien elegiría. Quiero quedarme contigo. Ahora, y para siempre, hasta que muera._

 _-¡y deseo estar contigo! ¡para siempre! - dijo Naruto mirando eso bellos ojos de luna que tanto lo hipnotizaban_

 **FINFLASHBACK**

Para Hinata esas palabras retumbaron fuertemente su cabeza, aquellos sentimientos que tubo hacia Naruto, llegaron a corazón el rubio sentía una gran felicidad porque al fin caminaría a su lado y lo cumplirá

Naruto regreso con un tronco muy ancho que lo llevaba en hombro, los partió en trozos muy pequeños para poder calentarse, Hinata con una gran peña le dijo a Naruto que extendiera su ropa en un pequeño cordel improvisado que hizo la ojiperla, y pe pidió que se acurrucaba junto a ella, la manta era grande y los dos aunque estaba desnudos los cubría esa manta, ambos estaba incomodos el lugar estaba empezando a calentar . a Naruto le preocupaba eso que ambos estén desnudos pero una parte del él le gustaba que solo para ver su desnudez solo estaba esa manta , entonces no pudo más se abalanzo al cuerpo de Hinata

-¿Qué-...que sucede? - dijo Hinata muy sorprendida el verse acorralada

\- ¡Perdona! ¡Solo ..! ¿Queee? - Naruto estaba tan nerviosos - Solo que no puedo más necesito estar junto a ti aprender ¿qué es el amor?

\- Soy tuya Naruto - kun - eso remeció el cuerpo de Hinata, así que tomando la iniciativa con aquel beso aquel beso inició todo, largo e intenso a la vez, Naruto no se dio cuenta estaba piel con piel sus cuerpos, se juntaban más y más, la suave piel tersa de la ojiperla Naruto ya no tenía tanto autocontrol, quería hacerla suya ya

\- Te amo – dijo Naruto mientras dejaba su boca y continuaba en su cuello

\- Naruto – gimió con fuerza el nombre de su esposo

\- Estaré siempre contigo ¿tienes miedo? - ir dijo abriendo la piernas de Hinata para que el rubio pudiera acomodarse

Hinata negó con la cabeza, así que ambos amantes seguros en los brazos del otro, jurándose amor eterno, así que en una sola estocada entro en el interior de la ojiperla rompiendo la barrera de virginidad

-¿Te lastime? - preguntó Naruto alarmado la ojirperla negó con la cabeza, así que Naruto continuo moviéndose salvajemente, mientras que Hinata por instinto enredo sus piernas sobre la cadera del rubio así, en placer invadió todo su cuerpo ese placer carnal que ambos sentían en ese momento olvidándose de todo lo externo , se olvidaron de sus familia, amigos y todos ahora solo existía el amor que demostraban.

El clímax por fin llegó para de placer, Naruto termino dentro de su novia con los cuerpos sudorosos y abrazaron, ahora solo quedan eso dos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino

\- ¡Te amo!- dijo Naruto cubriendo a su novia con su cuerpo

\- ¡Te amo!- comento Hinata

Se dieron un último beso antes de dormir, porque al fin esas dos almas que están destinadas amarse al fin se reunieron, a la mañana siguiente con el sol saliendo, Shikmamaru junto con Sai y Sakura quien dejaron a Hanabi a los miembro de la familia Hyuga que ellos la cuidarían y que también Sakura quería encontrar a Naruto quien se llevó a Hinata sin decir nada y queira encontrar a esa parejita plena

-¿Qué problemático? - gruño Shikamaru quien miraba cada alrededor buscando a la parejita plena

-Jajajja ¡si ese Naruto el pequeño pene! ¡Espero! ¿Que no desflore a la princesa? - comento Sai quien recibió un golpe fuerte de Sakura quien se sintió ofendida por ese comentario del moreno, Sai hizo uno ratones con tinas para rastrear a los jóvenes amantes.

Después de 15 minutos los ratones encontraron el rastro de la pareja, así que siguieron a los ratones, así que suponían que estaban dentro de la cascada, los tres jóvenes entraron y encontraron una escena un poco subida de tono

\- ¡Oh por dios! - exclamó Shikamaru azotándose su mano - ¡Naruto!...

-¡Lo sabía! - se alegró a ver a Naruto y Hinata totalmente desnudos cubriéndose apenas con un retazo con la manta - ¡Los dibujarte! -Sai como siempre saco y cuaderno de dibujo y comenzó a dibujar la escena

Pero para Sakura era una blasfemia - ¡NARUTO!... ¡HINATA!...- grito Sakura , haciendo que los jóvenes se despertaban y siendo observando que esta siento observados mientras que Sakura estaba haciendo sus berrinches.

 _Fin_

 _ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME SIGAN PERDO POR NO PUBLICAR MIS FICS Y ASIQ UE MUY PRONTO PO BLUBLICARE . GRACIAS_


End file.
